I won't go home without you
by Romione4evz
Summary: Based off the song I won't go home without you by Maroon 5...Jake hurts clare, Clare is still in love with Eli, Will their love be rekindled? Sorry I suck at Summarys maybe Multi chap fic


**Every night you cry yourself to sleep**

**Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?**

**Why does every moment have to be so hard?"**

**Hard to believe that**

**It's not over tonight**

**Just give me one more chance to make it right**

**I may not make it through the night**

**I won't go home without you**

**The taste of your breath, I'll never get over**

**The noises that she made kept me awake**

**Oh**

**The weight of things that remained unspoken**

**Built up so much it crushed us everyday**

**Authors note: My first Degrassi fic so no flames! I will except constructive criticism! I listened to a number of songs while writing this:**

**No Surprise- Daughtry**

**I wanna go home- Michael Duble**

**The script- The man who can't be moved**

**The script- If you ever come back**

**With or without you- U2**

**Maroon 5- She will be loved**

**The Fray- You found me**

**The script- Breakeven**

**Maroon 5- I won't go home without you**

**Coldplay- Christmas lights**

**Coldplay- Fix you**

**Brad Paisley ft Carrie Underwood- Remind me**

**R & R**

Clare Edwards sighed as the snow fell and fell. It was times like these that she missed her father, her friends, the way things used to be..._Eli_. No, she couldn't think of him, She couldn't think of the way he would hold her as she cried. How he would be so protective of her. How he kissed her that day in the library.

She had tried to get over Eli, Jake had been the stupid rebound. Every time she had kissed Jake, she would think of Eli. It really wasn't fair to Jake but ever since he had kissed Alli, she had began to feel less and less guilty. She had just wanted to kiss Eli that night in the woods, thrown herself in Eli's arms and beg for forgiveness. It had killed her to leave him in the hospital room after the crash, It had tortured her to see him kiss that skunk bag Imogen.

"Clare?" Jake whispered opening up her door and peering in. "Whats wrong?"

I hadn't realized I'd been crying until I felt a tear hit my cheek, "Jake, we need to talk." Jake gulped audibly and sat down running his hands through his hair, "Is this about Eli?" A blush crept across my face at his name but I sighed, "Yes."

"I knew it, you Tramp! You cheated on me!" Jake screamed.

"What Jake? No! I did not!" I replied, My cheeks were red as if they had been slapped. How dare he jump to conclusions, "Wait, Jake, did you cheat on me?" Jake's cheeks burned and he nodded slowly.

"Alli?"

Jake shook his head.

"Jenna?"

Jake sighed, "And Marisol."

My cheeks burned in anger and embarrassment, _Why would he do this? Sure, I had been secretly attracted to Eli but, I had never ACTED upon it! _

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since We found out our parents were dating. Shut up, our parents might hear us!"

I hadn't realized I was screaming and so I leveled my voice to a whisper, "This has been going on for WEEKS and you've just been stringing me along, After our dates you've been going out with Jenna AND Marisol. Jenna has already stolen KC and now she's going after YOU! You know what? I'm glad we're done! Eli would NEVER do this to me, I should have never taken you back after you kissed Alli!"

"Oh don't you dare bring up Eli Goldsworthy, you are so freaking annoying with the Eli this and Eli that, _Oh Eli! He's so great! Oh Eli! I feel so bad for him! _Eli Goldsworthy is a FREAK! Don't you get it, Use that pretty brain of yours, I don't even know why he went out with you when he could have had Imogen!"

My heart broke at those words, "Fine, Get out Jake!"

Jake sighed again, his head in his hands, "Clare, I'm-"

"Get out Jake! You mean't what you said! I don't care if you're supposedly _Sorry, _You are such a jerk and I'm tired of dealing with all of your drama!"

"_Drama from me! _What about all of the drama you've put _Me_ through! Remember that night at the cabin when you RAN INTO THE FOREST ALONE! Or did you forget all of the little faults of little Ms. Perfect Clare Edwards!"

I ran up to him and slapped him. Guilt washed over me but it slowly dissipated as I felt white hot heat spread across my cheek. He had slapped me back!

**I've decided to end it Here so I will update again when I get 3 reviews REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
